


Immortal Love

by AxelliaSteel



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anime Is Real, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelliaSteel/pseuds/AxelliaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N L/N watched as her mother and father die by the hands of the Royal Family. She was banished into the human world for her parents crime. She had to learn how to fight and hunt for herself, in order to survive. Y/n wandered from place to place trying to find somewhere to call home. That wasn't until she met the Arlert family, who took her in. They do know about her and where she came from, and they have sworn to keep it secret.</p>
<p>Ten years later. Y/n is now in high school, she has a lot of friends including her brother Armin. Y/n's friends don't know her secret and she plans on keeping it that way. Y/n enjoyed her time living among the humans, she had friends and nice family, nothing ever went wrong. That wasn't until she met Erwin Smith, things changed after she met him. But little did Y/n know that Erwin Smith might be her soul mate. </p>
<p>Disclaimer; I do not own any of the AOT characters, or any of the ideas from House of Night series either</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story is from my Wattpad account and I am still gonna continue to write it on there and post it up on here. My writting skills kind of suck so please bear with me on that. Also it does take me a while to update, with all of the other stuff am I doing right now. So with that in mind please in enjoy Immortal Love. Hope that you like it

It was a normal night at L/n Mansion. I was playing with my toys alone in my room, when I heard a loud bang from outside my door. Not thinking it was something that I needed to worry about, I went back to play with my toys.

Bang, Bang, Bang...

Hearing that noise again, I decided to investigate where it came from. Opening my door, I slowly tip-toe my way towards the stairs. Looking over the banister, I see my parents being held hostage at gunpoint. Also I see Lord Coudriet standing there along with her majesty, Madeline Jauquet, the Queen of the vampire race.

"Klaus and Adora L/n, you both have been placed under arrest. Your crime, is treason against her majesty." Lord Coudriet said smiling. "Your punishment, is death."

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. Looking around the room I catch that Queen Jauquet staring at me. Fearing for my life, I ran back to my room and hid in my closet. Queen Jauquet was a very nice woman, and a great queen. Every time my parents and I would visit the castle, she would always hug me and play with me. I always loved seeing Madeline, she was my favorite person in the whole world. She always allowed me to call her Madeline, while others addressed her as Queen Jauquet. 

"Y/n, where are you? I have a surprise for you."

I didn't move, I didn't want to move. I heard footsteps walk towards the closet, thinking that I am done for, they stop. Waiting for the door to be thrown open, I hear footsteps walking in the other direction. Thinking that I was in the clear, I peeked my head out looking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that nobody was in the room, I slowly crawled out from the closet.

"Gotcha." A female voice said. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of me. Looking up I see Claude. Claude was one of the main bodyguards of the queen, and Claude was also married to her.

"Come Claude, let us show Y/n what is going to happen to her parents." Madeline commanded. I tried to break free, but Claude tightened his grip. Walking down stairs I see my parents being tortured, by the Queen's bodyguards.

"Oh look, our final guest has arrived. Claude would you ever be so kind as to set Lisette down." Lord Coudriet said. Claude sets me down. "Now that Y/n is here we can now begin the show." I looked at him clearly confused. "You see Y/n, your parents were conspiring with others to kill our precious Queen."

"There is no way my mommy and daddy would do that. They respect and love Queen Jauquet." I cried out.

"Please your majesty, like our daughter said we would never do that. The L/n family has been serving the Royal Jauquet Family for years, there is no way we would do that." Father weakly said.

Coudriet walked over towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Now if you don't mind telling us the truth, then I won't have to harm Y/n at all." I froze, with tears rolling down my face I waited for my parents to answer. No response came from them, they just sat there with their heads down. "Alright then, you leave me no choice." Coudriet said.

Coudriet took one of the guards and sliced it down my back."AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...." I screamed out. When a vampire is hit, their wound would heal fast. Its different for the vampire children, our wounds do heal but it takes longer because our full powers haven't fully developed yet.

Still no response from my parents. "AHHHHHHHhhhhhh... I screamed out again. Coudriet kept slashing my back, until I almost passed out from the pain.

"STOP!" "WE DID IT, WE WERE THE ONES WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO KILL THE QUEEN." Mother cried out.

"Adora's right, we are the ones who came up with the idea and were the ones who were going to kill you Queen Jauquet." Father said.

"Well there you have it my majesty, they confused." Coudriet said bowing. "Now may we kill them?" He asked.

"Yes you may, but you are not allowed to kill Y/n. She will be banished to the human world." Madeline said, throwing a small bag at me. "We already have a few things packed up for you, Y/n."

Coudriet walked up to father, took out knife and stabbed him. Father's body fell to the floor, slowly his body started to waste away. "Y/n, I love you so much." Those were his last words before he was gone.

"DADDY!" I cried, reaching my hand out.

"Y/n M/n L/n, listen to me. Your father and I love you very much, you have always been our pride and joy. The one thing we ask you to do is to survive and live, you here me?" She said. I nodded.

"I love you and Daddy so much, and I promise to survive and live on with the L/n family name." I cried out. After my mother said those words, Queen Jauquet stabbed my mother.

The only thing that was left behind was my father's glasses, and my mother's amulet. In pain I crawled over and grabbed those two items, holding them close to my chest. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. Suddenly everything went black, I had passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Third Person POV

Y/n passed out from the sufficient amount of blood loss. Lady Jauquet ordered her men to bring Y/n with them into the car. "I don't know why you just didn't kill Y/n, your majesty. She will try to come back and kill you or me." Lord Coudriet said.

"Well that is not your decision, is it Faolan." Madeline said. "Besides, Y/n is to precious and innocent to take away her life, right now anyways" She said, giving a kiss upon Lisette's forehead. " "She will never be strong enough to murder me or you, even though she does have Pénélope Deshoulières blood running through her veins." She explained.

"Pénélope Deshoulières? so the rumors were true. Has it been a thousand years already?" Faolan asked.

"Yes and when Pénélope finally wakes up. I will be the one to kill her myself." She said.

***

Arriving in spot deep within the woods Lord Coudriet and Queen Jauquet abandoned Y/n on the side of the road and left. Y/n was lucky that is was summer and not the winter or she would freeze to death.

Hours later, Y/n finally awoken to only find that she didn't where she was. The last thing that she remembered was seeing her die right before her very eyes. Y/n made herself a promise, "I will avenge my parents by killing the Royal Family. They're not going to get away with this, they will pay for what they have done." Y/n screamed out.

Grrrrrrr...... Y/n's stomach growled. She needed food and she needed to drink to replenish her blood that she lost. Looking through her bag, Y/n found several packs of blood, a few snacks, and some clothes. Y/n took the blood packet and drank the entire bag. A vampire could live on blood alone, but they could also eat human food to survive as well. Y/n did both, it was the way she was raised, and she did enjoy the taste of human food.

Walking around for what seemed like hours, Y/n stumbled upon a tree that huge hole that she could easy use for a shelter. Taking the blanket from her and a makeshift pillow and bed that was constructed from leaves tied together. Y/n wondered what she was going to do, she had nowhere to go. The rest of her family were back in Sina, and she couldn't go back. All she could do was find a new place or new family that she could call home. After that thought Y/n fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Your POV

It had been almost year since my family was murdered. I had managed to learn how to hunt for animals for their blood and meat. Also I had met a couple of campers who taught me how to cook, and how to make a proper shelter. For being seven I was pretty smart and I was a fast learner. Vampires are an intelligent race, we learn new things pretty faster and a normal human does. We are strong, fast, and strong. I didn't have a problem taking down huge animals like bears or catching small ones. 

The markings of a vampire slowly started to appear, the crescent moon on my forehead was completely filled. As vampire grows up these markings or tattoos of the vampire race begin to appear. Every child is born with a crescent moon upon their forehead, and as they mature more will appear There are two types of vampire markings, the Red tattoos and the Blue tattoos. Sometimes their vampires that are born with both tattoos, that's because one parent has the blue and the other has the red. I was one of those children, my mother Adora Tesser had blue tattoos and my father Klaus Tesser had red tattoos. 

Vampires that have red tattoo's they do not go out into the sunlight or they will burn up and die. Vampires that have blue tattoo's they can but it does bug their eyes more than human eyes. Vampires that have both markings, they can either go out into sunlight or they can't. I can but I have to wear long sleeves to protect my skin more, because I get sunburned easily. 

As I get older my tattoos will start to appear more and more. When I reach adulthood my arms, back and legs will be completely covered in blue and red tattoos. 

"Dang it, I am out of blood packets and I am too weak to hunt." I said leaning up against a tree. "What am I going to do?" It had been three weeks since I had my last meal, and I am so tired and weak to even try to hunt. Continuing to walk through the forest, I caught the smell of humans near by. Just thinking about the taste of their blood made my mouth water. I couldn't though, I was raised to only drink animals blood. If a human offered me their blood, then I would gladly take it. Following their scent to a small clearing, I see a small family of three sitting around a campfire. 

They looked so happy. I wish I could have that again. With tears rolling down my face I slowly walked away. I didn't want to ruin their precious family, I never want to become that type of person. "I need to find...some... more....blood." I stuttered, walking only a few more inches before blacking out. 

Several Days later... 

I slowly open my eyes, only to find myself in an unknown room. "Where am I?" I said sitting up. "It looks like a hospital room." Looking around I notice that I have a needle in my arm that is hooked up to a blood packet. 

"I see someone's fully awake." A voice said. "That was a close call for you. Your lucky that there were people around to help you." He said. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are talking about." I said. 

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of term. Hello miss, I am Dr. Jaeger and you what is your name?" He asked. 

"Um... my name is.... Y/n L/n." I muttered. "It's also nice to meet you, sir. Um... sir, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being in the woods going to a walk." 

"Well, you were brought here to my office by a great friend and his family. At first I didn't know what was wrong with you until I saw that mark on your forehead." He explained. "So for the past two days you were hooked up to several blood packets. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you, neither will the family who saved you." He said. 

Knock, Knock 

A woman walks in."Sir, the Arlert family is here to visit the patient." She quietly said. "Alright, let them in." Dr. Jaeger said. Nodding she opened the door, allowing the family of three to come in. It was the family who I saw in the woods. 

"Y/n, meet the Arlert family. This is Noah, his wife Elizabeth, and their son Armin." 

"How are you feeling Y/n?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I am feeling a lot better, thank you for saving me." I said giving them a small smile. 

"If you don't mind me asking why were you in the woods to begin with?" Dr. Jaeger asked. 

"Um..." I mumbled, tears began to surface. "My parents were murdered right in front of me, and I was banished from Sina. So for the past seven months I lived off the land, by hunting for animals and sleeping in caves and trees." I explained. 

"So you're a vampire?" the little boy asked. 

"Armin don't ask her that, that is very rude." His mother scolded. 

"Yes Armin, I am a vampire." I said. Looking away from his mother's face he notice the tears in my eyes. He slowly walked towards me, taking out a tissue he hands it over to me. Slowly taking it I wipe away my tears. "Thank you, Armin." I said smiling. 

"Dr. Jaeger, can we speak in private please?" Noah asked. Dr. Yeager, Noah, and Elizabeth left the room. Leaving Armin and I alone. Armin climbed onto the bed sitting next me, "Hi, I am Armin Arlert it's nice to meet you." he said smiling. 

"Hello Armin, I'm Y/n L/n it's nice to meet you too. Hey Armin, where am I?" I asked. 

"When my parents discovered you, they notice that you were really pale, and sick. So we packed up and brought you back here to Trost. This office belongs to Dr.Jaeger, he is the father of my best friend." Armin said. "Don't worry Y/n, your secret is safe with me." 

"Thank you, Armin. Thank you for saving me and for keeping my secret safe." I said smiling. Armin and I sat there talking about various things, he told me things about himself and of his home town. I explained what home town was like, myself and what little I knew about my race.

"So what happens when you get thirsty? Can you eat human food?" Armin asked with interest. 

"I will need to drink blood, but I don't drink from humans unless offered, so I drink wild animals blood. Yes I can eat regular food, a vampire alone can survive on blood, but I was raised differently." I answered. 

"Armin, Y/n. We have something to tell you." Armin's mother said opening the door. Her, Noah, and Dr. Jaeger came back into room. "Noah and I have thought this through and we have discussed this with Dr. Jaeger. Y/n, we would love to have you be apart of our family." She said. 

"Are you saying that you want to adopt me." I asked with tears falling down my face. 

"Yes Y/n." Noah said, he smiled. 

"Since you will be living with them, you will have to come here every month for your blood in take." Dr. Jaeger said. "That means, you can not hunt animals or you can not drink from humans at all. Is that understood?" He asked. 

"Yes sir, I understand." I nodded. Dr. Jaeger explained that I had to cover up my tattoos with make-up and to report if new ones appear. I also told them about me having the red and blue tattoo markings, and how I have to be careful of my skin. 

They all left the room, so I could change into some new clothes. I can't believe that I am going to be living with a new family. "See Mom and Dad, I am living for you and I promise that I will avenge your deaths." I said, looking out the window. 

We left Dr. Jaeger's office, and drove to the Arlert home. They had a nice home, smaller than what I was used to, but it was nice. "Y/n, come on I will show you your room." Armin said excited. I nodded and started follow him. "I think you are going to love it here, Trost is a nice city to live in." He said. "I hope that you and I will become great friends." 

"Me too Armin. I do like your house, it's much smaller than I am used to, but it's nice." I said. This made Armin smile with delight. I could see that he was happy about having someone else around now, I always felt the same way. I always wanted a little sibling, but I won't be able to experience that now. I think I might like it here, I will get to meet new people and make new friends. Since all of my old friends were back in Sina. 

"Y/n this is will be your room." Armin said opening the door. The room was a decent size for a seven year old. It had a small bed, a desk, a dresser, and a fairly nice size of a closet. "Sorry, it's not much, but you can always add more to make it feel like home." He said. 

"It's fine Armin, I love it. It could use some paint and more color's, but I love it. Thank you so much." I said hugging him. I started to cry, being here made me feel like I found my new home and new life. 

"You're Welcome, Y/n." He said hugging back. 

The next day Elizabeth took me to buy some new clothes, and within weeks I started to attend Trost Elementary School. That's where I met all of Armin's friends. 

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." Armin said waving towards his friends. "This is my adoptive sister Y/n L/n." I waved nervously. "Y/n, this is Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman, and her twin Levi Ackerman." He said 

"So where are you from?" the green eyed boy asked. 

"I'm from Karanese, I had been abandoned by my parents. I wandered around for weeks until Armin's parents found me." I explained. "I past out from exhaustion and I was sick, so they took me to go see a doctor. Where I was taken care of, after seeing me alone Armin's parents adopted me." I said.

Hanji walked up and gave me a big hug, almost squeezing the life out of me. "Oi four eyes, you're gonna kill Y/n on her first day of school." The shorter boy said. "Oops! Sorry Y/n." Hanji said, letting me go. 

"It's okay Hanji." I said. This made her smile even more. Suddenly the school bell rang, Hanji quickly grabbed my hand and ran inside dragging me along. It's going to be a long year. 

Through the years, I became part of Armin's group of friends. We ate lunch together, and always hung out. I would have to hide my lunch from Sasha, seriously where does all of that food go, she doesn't even gain a single pound. Almost everyday Eren and Jean would get into a fight, and poor old Marco would have to break it up. Hanji would always ramble on about dumb but interesting things, and Levi would get after her for not shutting up.

I had a great time my friends, they were really nice to me. Levi on the other hand, he acted like a jerk but he meant well. Mikasa and Hanji would get after him for making nasty comments. I still considered him a friend though. 

I started to like my new life, I am happy that I have new wonderful friends and a new wonderful family. And they are happy to have me as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first chapter and it might not be very good. I will explain who Pénélope Deshoulières is later on in the story. I'm trying my hardest to write really good stories.


End file.
